When I Look at you
by rfernandez93
Summary: "Rose siempre soñó con conocer a Miley Cyrus… Y eso, estaba a punto de pasar."


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic. Es entre Miley Cyrus y un personaje OC. Tengo que decir, por mucho que me pese, tanto los personajes como la historia son ficticios. Miley si existe y sí, me encantaría que esta historia sea real, pero bueno, no todo se puede. Se nombra a Hannah Montana y a personajes de la serie como Mikayla, y más adelante Oliver y Lilly, pero es un fanfic de MILEY CYRUS y un personaje OC. **

**ADVERTENCIA:** este es un femmelash, es decir, relación entre dos chicas, así que…..**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song._

Rose. Una humilde chica que vivía en las afueras de Nueva York. Con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, soñaba conquistar el mundo con su música.  
Sí, todos soñamos, pero ella lo hacía en grande.  
No era famosa, claro, ni siquiera sabía tocar un instrumento, tan solo era ella con su voz. Ella y sus largos conciertos… en la ducha. Ella y sus horas bailando e inventando coreografías para sus grandes e imponentes shows imaginarios. Ella. Tan solo ella y su gran, gran imaginación.

Provenía de una familia de clase media compuesta por su padre Michael, un viejo jefe de policía que estaba a cargo de la jefatura del pueblo; Grace, su madre, una bondadosa ama de casa, y Marie, su hermana dos años mayor que trabajaba de camarera en el bar de su tío Joe, para poder pagar sus estudios, ya que el dinero no era lo que abundaba en su hogar.

Alta, divertida, alegre, vivaz. Así era Rose, con su largo pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado. Poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban lo puro de su alma. Algunas pecas se hacían notar en su pálido rostro con la llegada del verano, cuando el sol dejaba su marca en la piel y esas rebeldes manchitas salían a colorear esas mejillas. Su cuerpo no era como el de las modelos, sino que aún más hermoso, ya que sus curvas hacían que la ropa se amoldara cómodamente con la piel, creando efectos únicos.  
Su humor cambiaba repentinamente, de estar súper simpática, pasaba a estar de mal humor, pero nunca perdiendo la gracia y la alegría.

Sensible, muy sensible, pero muy pocas personas conocían ese lado de ella, ya que siempre se mostraba fuerte ante todo. Entre ese grupo pequeño de gente se encontraba Mikayla, su mejor amiga, 5 meses más grande. Risueña, tímida y enamoradiza. Su flequillo tapaba su frente y parte de sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color café. Su pelo castaño llegaba hasta sus hombros, y su figura tampoco era digna de modelaje. No poseía un gran cuerpo, pero sí un gran corazón.  
Se conocieron en la secundaria. Mik, como le gustaba ser llamada, era un año superior, pero eso no impidió que se convirtieran en grandes amigas. Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que en el último año, Mikayla, se dio cuenta que aquel cariño que sentía por su amiga se había convertido en algo más… Sí, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.  
"_Por suerte este es mi último año, el año que viene voy a conocer gente nueva al entrar a la universidad y todo va a volver a ser como antes_". –Pensaba Mikayla, creyendo que ese "enamoramiento" iba a desaparecer con el tiempo, pero… No fue tan así.

Rose amaba la música. Sus gustos eran diversos, desde Lady Gaga hasta Nirvana. Pop, rock, melódico… En su iPod encontrabas muchos temas de diferentes artistas y bandas, pero de una persona en particular: Miley Cyrus.  
Posters y fotos decoraban su habitación. Los cd's, separados del resto, tenían una caja aparte, a la vista, a mano, pero intocables: "_Los cd's son un tesoro, no se pueden tocar_." Decía. El wallpaper, la alarma, ¡los tonos de llamadas! Todo era acerca de esa hermosa y sonriente cantante sureña. Era su ídola, es por eso que su mayor sueño era poder conocerla, poder asistir a alguno de sus conciertos y estar en primera fila, atenta, cantando, gritando y saltando, bailando las coreografías que tanto se sabía de memoria. Un sueño. Uno tan imposible como real.

Rose siempre soñó con conocer a Miley Cyrus… _Y eso, estaba a punto de pasar._


End file.
